


Coffee & Tea

by TreesHaveHearts



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, TMNT, Top Donatello (TMNT), Turtle Sex (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesHaveHearts/pseuds/TreesHaveHearts
Summary: Donatello never thought he would be in love.





	Coffee & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bad year guyssss. Started writing again not to long ago. I might post some of the short stories I wrote, but they're all trash lol. 
> 
> All chapters after this one will be longer. I promise.

Donatello couldn’t remember the last time he had slept on a proper bed. A week? A month? It didn’t matter to him much, he was pestered by Leo and his dad about it a few times but he brushed it off. Falling asleep at his desk was terrible, plus he got more work done this way. 

 

It was hard to pull away from his work, but damn did he need some coffee. Donnie walked to the kitchen, mug in one hand and clipboard in the other. He has been updating their surveillance system and working a few odd tech jobs on the side to help pay for things around the lair. He was the only one with an actual job so it wasn’t something he could just drop. He filled his mug to the brim with coffee and sat at the dining table. It was too early for anyone but Leo to be up and Donnie enjoyed the silence.

 

A few minutes later Leo walked in, looking perfect as usual. Leo never looked exhausted. He was always well rested and put together. Leo smiled at him and made his morning tea. 

 

“Did you stay up again?” Leo probed while he waited on his drink. Donnie nodded and shuffled through his papers. He had taken a large project recently. They pay would help them out a lot and after it was done he planned on sleeping for three days straight. 

 

“Yeah, I’m almost done though so you don’t have to worry about me overdoing it.” He explained, trying to make himself sound less tired than he was. Leo sighed and took a seat beside him. 

 

“I think you’ve already overworked yourself, Don.” Leo’s voice was soft, yet stern. Donnie knew he was going to get lectured. When Leo lectured Donnie it was different. He never raised his voice at him and he was more lenient. Probably because he knew how important Donnie’s work is to their family. 

 

“I’m fine. Just make sure no one bothers me unless it’s an emergency. I’m almost done, after today I promise to take a break and get some more sleep.” Donnie didn’t really think that would happen. Even after finishing this project there was so much work that still needed to be done! The oven was broken, the hot water wasn’t working, and Mikey had broken his skateboard… again. Leo smiled, and it almost melted Donnie’s heart. 

 

“Alright, but I’m holding you to that. Once you’re done you’re sleeping in your room. I hate to tell you what to do, but you need to take better care of yourself. I worry about you, Donne.” Leo’s voice was nothing but kind and it made Donnie want to take a break so bad, but he knew that it would make things harder later on. 

 

“Thanks, Leo,” Donnie muttered before getting up. “I’m going back to work, might pulling me out of the lab before we start training?” Leo nodded and got up to finish making his tea. 

 

“Alright, don’t work too hard.” Leo teased. Donnie laughed quietly and walked out of the kitchen. Leo was always so comforting and it filled him with an emotion he couldn't quite place whenever they were alone together. Maybe that how Raph and Mikey felt about each other. The two had always been very close and now the two were practically inseparable. Although they fought a lot, they shared a room and spend all of their free time together. It made Donnie jealous in a way, but he was sure it was because of his brothers abundant free time. 

 

Or maybe he was jealous because they were so close. 

 

Donnie knew that he would never be in a romantic or sexual relationship. It’s not like people were begging him to be their boyfriend. It made him feel lonely, but at least he had his family. Helping his brothers and making sure that they were safe was probably more rewarding than any romance could be. Even if his family could be a bit, ungrateful, at times. Sure they knew he was helping them out, but Donnie felt a little underappreciated most of the time. 

 

At least Leo cared about him. The other rarely asked how he was doing or if he had gotten any sleep. 

 

Donnie went to work, his mind not really in it. He finished sooner than he had expected and decided a nap before training would probably do him some good. He plopped down onto the cot in his lab and covered himself with a thin blanket. Leo would come to get him in about an hour, plenty of time for him to catch some z’s. 

 

Donnie woke up slightly panicked. For one, it was almost dinner time. Second, Leo never woke him up like he said he would. Even if they were sick, they were expected to go to training. If Splinter thought they were ill enough he let them get away with no training. He hadn’t asked and knew that he would probably be in for a few hours in the hashi. 

 

He scrambled out of the cot and stepped out of the lab. Raph and Mikey were laughing loudly and playing Mario Kart. Mikey was winning and Raph was not happy about it. Donnie watched them for a moment, basking in how relaxed they both seemed. They hadn’t noticed him yet and he really didn’t want to bother them. 

 

Then they kissed and Donnie almost lost his mind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
